Dear Diary
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: Hermione Granger has made a choice. She is going to change herself. Hermione takes off on an adventure, aided by a bunch a Slytherians. This story is about that journey. There are pages from Hermione's diary in the story to make it more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and obviously that means I didn't write Harry Potter. I do not make money from this in any form. I have a poll set up in my profile, please fill it out. Thanks. Enjoy. If you see anything wrong, please send me a PM so I can fix it.

Set during the aftermath of the War. Hermione is a different person. She doesn't want to be left behind. This is of a young women writing down her feelings. Not every chapter will have a dairy entry, but it will lead to a good one.

Dear Dairy,

I went to a fucking awesome party. It was wonderful. Before the party Ginny came over and we got dressed together. She did my makeup and fixed my hair, she is the only one who can do it properly. Ginny went with Harry, duh. Well I wish I was still dating Ron so I would've had a date too. Seamus seemed awfully excited that I had accepted to the party. OMG, I looked amazing. The black dress had a corset, which was pulled tight, breasts popping out, since they are after all my best asset. The dress stopped about an inch above my knees. I was wearing a green lace bra, a matching lace thong panties, and garters. I had three inch black heels. I looked hot. Ginny thought so too, she teased me about getting lucky tonight. Maybe Seamus wanted me? Then again who would want me? I blushed every time I think about sex. Ron and I only did it like 20 times. The sex kinda sucked, but it was means to an end. To feel closetr to Ron. Lets not to rehash, old shit. Well anyway, I went to the party and walked in. The place looked amazing; Ginny apparetnely had come over earlier to do the decorations. Seamus and Dean are so cute, espically since you wouldn't think either was gay. All of a sudden and I mean suddenly, Draco Malfoy walked into with Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy smiled at the boys and walked over to Ron. I couldn't believe my fucking eyes. OMG, Ron and Pansy. He left me for her. A fucking Slytherian. I was wondering to myself what the hell Pansy saw in his pants? OMG, she beat me out, am I really that ugly? Someone touched my shoulder, thinking it was Ginny or Harry; I turned around only to be faced with the other Slytherian. OMG, Blaise looked like a piece of warm dark chocolate, something to suck on. I mean yummy. He smiled and I almost melt. Then suddenly Theo asked me to dance. He pulled me close when we were and I could feel his dick all the way up into stomach. It was so hot; I wanted to grind on him all night long. I, Hermione Granger, wanted to taste two Slytherins. Then the unexpected happened. Draco Malfoy walked up to me and pulled me away from Theo. He walked me to the kitchen and poured me a drink. Malfoy sat down and started doing something funny. He apologized for all the evil things he said or done during the War. He smiled, not smirked, but truly smiled at me, got up and kissed my cheek. He grabbed his phone* Muggle Cell phone* and texted. Draco fucking Malfoy was texting. It was so surreal. Suddenly, Theo and Blaise walk back over and they say goodbye to me and then leave. Pansy is still with Ron of course. It was weird. Anyway I need to shower and get to bed. I'll write tomorrow some more. It was really an amazing party.

Hermione climbed into the shower and turned on the shower. She always shivered when that first blast of water hit her, it was cold. She smiled as the water warmed up. She shook out her hair after her shower, that way it didn't get as frizzy. Hermione smiled again as she remembered that she was a witch and grabbed her wand. Her pajamas flew into the bathroom and her bed started to make itself and then undo the top part so that Hermione could climb in. She liked to make her bed before she got in. Hermione lay down and played the rest of the party over in her brain, but what she kept focusing on was Draco and the other Slytherins. There was something about them. Draco's apology, mostly.

Hermione woke up the next morning and smiled, she could feel that today was going to be a good day. She looked around her room, memorizing it for future reference. She was going back to school and wouldn't see it until Christmas. University was a big step for her and she was excited, but scared all the same. Ron and Harry wouldn't be there. She would be alone, being Hermione Granger. Famous War Hero, a third of the Golden Trio, highest grades ever on N.E.W.T.S, and mostly being Harry Potter's friend. Good thing that this University was in Ireland. Hermione smiled to herself and grabbed her wand. She spun around her room and all the things she needed came flying at her and landed in her bag. Hermione smiled and lifted her trunk and levitated it downstairs. She walked into the living room and waved to a magical picture of her parents. She thought they were better off in Australia. No way for them to get hurt if no one knew where they were. Something could happen to them, they didn't know what they were missing. It would be so unfair to them, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dairy Chapter 2

Hermione walked through the school and to the dorms. She used the elevator and stepped out onto the third floor. Hermione had always felt better when she was sleeping higher up. Hermione smiled to herself, thinking about the fact that she hated flying on brooms, but liked to be high up in the air. Hermione walked down the blue hallway to the room marked 352. Hermione opened the door and walked in. Pansy Parkinson was sitting on the opposite bed, snogging Ronald Weasley. Hermione had come here to escape and now she was cornered by the two people she never wanted to see again. Hermione turned around shut the door and walked back down the hallway. She walked across the lawn and into the administration building; there was no way she was going to room with Pansy. Hermione waited for about ten minutes and then she went into see the Dean of Students. He offered Hermione a deal. She could have the only private property on the campus, in exchange for a few lectures and a couple thousand gallons. Hermione knew that this was her only option to avoid Ron and Pansy. She accepted. The Dean handed her a paper with a map of her new quarters and moved on to the next item of business. Hermione got up from the chair and walked out of the building. She wasn't going to let Ron ruin this for her. She was escaping and it was going to stay that way. She followed the directions on the map, coming to a beautiful five story housing unit. It was all silver steel and glass. Hermione smiled and walked inside. She had been given the 4th floor. The flat was a whole floor and she didn't have to share it with anyone. It was going to be an amazing year, even if Ron and Pansy were here. They hadn't seen her, maybe they didn't know where she was. Hermione walked into the elevator and pushed the 4. A hand suddenly slipped through the door and suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared outside the doors. Hermione sighed. This day would just keep getting worse apparently. He got into the elevator and pushed the 5, of course he would have the penthouse. Hermione smiled to herself and waited in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence. Hermione couldn't wait to get off the elevator, as she walked to the front when the doors opened; Hermione felt Draco's hand and turned. She was about to say something bitchy when he suddenly kissed her. She was shocked. Hermione smiled and watched the doors close. Hermione opened the front door of her flat and was impressed. It was huge. She walked in and shut the door; she had a lot of work to do though. Hermione smiled and turned to the kitchen area. She grabbed her wand and spoke softly but clearly. A small table appeared in a white oak finish with two oak chairs with fuzzy back rests. The cabinets changed into a dark wood. She loved the kitchen to match everything else. Hermione walked over to the living room and straight away put a wraparound couch and a huge comfy cashmere chair in the corner; she set the Floo to her signature and smiled. This was so much fun. Hermione walked to the bedroom, she was surprised to see another bathroom. There was already one in the hall, maybe they expected her to entertain. Hermione smiled, the bedroom was huge. She conjured a chair over in the corner, surrounded by bookshelves, and then a golden sleigh bed. She gave it a dark blue comforter and silk draped pillows and sheets. She hated the color red and all those years at Hogwarts made it worse. Hermione walked over to the closet, said "Accio Trunk" and floated it into her bed room. She sat down on her new bed and lifted the lid; she took her wand and started putting her clothes away. She turned toward a noise coming from the window, apparently on the outside was an owl nest, for a familiar. Since Crookshanks had died, Hermione had been meaning to get an owl, so now, she could and she'd have a reason. She smiled and opened the window to let in a slick black owl. She untied the letter from the owl and sent it on its way. Hermione hadn't been paying attention but she looked down at the letter and noticed that there was a crest. Hermione frowned it was a Malfoy crest. Her neighbor sent her an owl, instead of coming down himself. Hermione opened the letter and read

"Dear Miss Granger, I sincerely apologize for my actions in the elevator. I am glad that you will be my neighbor; I look forward to spending more time with you. Blaise lives on the 2nd floor and Theo lives on the 1st. You are surrounded by Slytherins. Hermione, please do not hold the past against us. We have all changed, give us a chance. I am offering you dinner tonight. My flat. Please come, you can either Floo your answer or send an owl.

Sincerely, Draco Malfoy

Hermione couldn't believe it. This was going to be a record setting day. Hermione had gotten up and thought it would be a good day, but it kept getting worse. First she leaves home, goes to her dorm, finds her ex snogging his current who he was with when he was with her, spending a extravagant amount of money to stay in a special flat, getting kissed by Draco and now she had to go to dinner with him. Hermione sent a message via her patrous to Draco saying that she accepted. Her otter flew away. Hermione got up and walked into the bathroom, it was time to get ready to meet a snake.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Dairy Chapter 3

Dear Dairy,

I had the most interesting night, like ever. For real. I am so surprised by last night. I had gotten dressed but not really dressed up. Nice jeans and a white sweater. It looked awesome with my chocolate locks. Anyway, I digress. Draco was dressed in black muggle jeans and a white t-shirt. It looks strained by all his muscles, I never noticed how built he was before. I mean, gosh dam. But we were talking and he apologized again. He didn't call me any names or anything. It was very surreal. I felt like I was being led into a trap. It all turned out nice, Draco made food and we watched a movie and chit chatted. I told him about school and he told me about working. I was surprised, since he was in school too that he was head of an industry, but since his father died, he was in charge. Draco respectfully asked me about things and waited for me to respond. It was surreal, to say the least. I came home and climbed into bed. Then I heard the tink on the window, so I got up and there sat that beautiful black owl. I took the note. Note to self: Get an owl so you can respond right away. Anyway, Draco had sent me a thank you note and told me that we should make this a weekly thing. I am starting to wonder if I even hate him anymore. He wasn't mean; he is changed, than again he is Malfoy. The boy who tortured me in school? I am so confused; I wish I knew what to do. I am supposed to know the answer to everything. Why can't I figure this out?

Hermione put away her journal and went to bed, tomorrow was going to be a busy day. It was her first full day of classes and she was excited. She knew that people would recognize her and she would constantly want to be around her. Hermione thought to herself about the ability to make friends. Ron and Harry were her friends, but now, they had their own lives and she was far away. Hermione couldn't stop the thought that maybe Draco would be a good friend? Hermione closed her eyes and replayed the eveing and fell into a comforted sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning and got dressed. She was going to just do it, like the American's say. Hermione walked through her flat and stood next to the door. On the same table was a note, a reply to Draco. She wanted to send it, so she would wait till she could go to the Owlery at the school. Hermione stuck her wand in her back pocket and locked her flat. She walked to the elevator and climbed inside. On the second to the last floor, it stopped. Theo Nott walked into the elevator. She didn't want to ride in silence again, so she chose to be the person to initiate a conversation. Hermione said "Good Morning, how did you sleep?" Hermione waited until Theo smiled at her before she let her guard drop. She decided to take a chance and asked Theo if he wanted to join her this afternoon, after classes to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium. She needed to get an owl, since she didn't have one. Theo smiled at Hermione and told her "Absolutely, I would be delighted; I believe they have a branch in the nearest town, but we can always apperate to Diagon Alley.

Hermione went to her first class and was surprised it would only be a two week class to get them used to using magic again. Sometimes it could make people uncomfortable to go from using little to no magic to using it on a daily basis, many times a day. Hermione smiled to herself and thought that it was a good idea. She needed the practice. Hermione walked over to one of the only empty benches and sat down. Theo walked in the room next and smiled at her. He sat down and crossed his legs and patted the table next to him. Hermione got up from her lonely island and walked over. She sat down and smiled at Theo. "Thank you; I didn't really know what to do?" Theo almost smirked at her. She must not know who her teacher was. As Hermione was getting out her quills and parchment, she looked up. Standing in the front of the room, was Draco Malfoy. He was getting something out of a bag. Hermione looked to Theo and whispered" Is Malfoy our teacher?" Theo nodded and said "Draco took all the classes needed while he was awaiting his trial. He has been a teacher for two months already and we are just starting. Hermione was thoroughly impressed though, that was quite the accomplishment. Hermione remembered him saying something about school and working. Hermione hadn't thought he had meant as a teacher.

Draco cleared his throat and let his eyes roam the class. He wanted to get an assessment of the students and their needs. He could sense a few that were a little out of shape. Draco walked over to a young man and asked him where he went to school and he said" Durmstrang". Draco smirked that trade mark smirk and nodded. He walked back up to the front of the class and asked them who had done some kind of magic today. Anything at all. Hermione looked around as only a few people raised their hands. Hermione used magic for everything. It was so much easier. Hermione listened as Draco explained the magically problems that can occur when you're not using your magic enough. Hermione smiled at Theo as she began to take notes. Draco looked up from his book and noticed Hermione was taking notes. He would have to break her of that habit. Hermione looked up and noticed Draco's cool grey eyes watching her.


End file.
